Naruto: Sleepover Chaos
by TotallyObsessive
Summary: Naruto decides to host a sleepover at the Uchiha mansion. Everyones invited including the sand siblings. Truth or dare starts the chaos but thats only the beginning. What will the Naruto gang get themsleves into in this random story. Maybe future Pairing
1. Next time read the orange envelope

**TotallyObsessive: **Hey so I decided that I wanted to write this story because I was bored… I hope you like it enjoy .

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any other Kishimoto original creations. If I did well, I wouldn't need to be thinking up a diclaimer right now… I do however own a little creepy shop

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I'm sssssssssssooooooooooooooooooooo bboooooooooooooooooooooorrrrred" Naruto whined. Neji looked at him.

"And Why are you complaining to me? Go annoy your own team." Naruto looked around. What the hell was he doing at team 13's training ground.

"What the hell am I doing here?" he asked out loud. See didn't I tell you? Neji huffed.

"Just beat it. Your in my way" Naruto mumbled somethings under his breath as he went to go find someone else to complain to. He walked through the town franticly searching for somebody, anybody that was willing to hang out with him. But such was the life of the lonley Uzamki. So, he decided he would hang out with someone who he wanted to hang out with, whether they felt the same way or not. Then as he skipped along to the Uchiha compound he stumbled along a fun little shop with a fun little sign and a fun little monkey dacing the macarena. Ok so the monkey was grooming himself and the shop was kinda creepy and there was no sign but the shop was little. Either way the little shop caught the eye of Naruto's short attention span. So of course he entered the shop.

"Hello and welcome to my shop. For some reason people don't seem to want to come inside…" The shop keeper trailed off obviously lost in his own thought. Naruto soon decided to look around until he found just what he was looking for in a fun afternoon. He quickly grabbed everything in the isle he might need, payed and ran off to show sasuke he's new discovery.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Sasuke, Sasuke open up!" Naruto called continously banging on the young Uchiha's door.

"What!?" Sasuke yelled throwing the door open. Naruto was surprised that Sasuke had actually opened the door causing the kitsune to fall forward and onto the floor.

"What is it dobe?" Naruto got up and brushed himslef off. Ignoring sasuke's comment he invited himself into the grand Uchiha household. He looked around in aw

"Wow teme nice house" Naruto said as he listened to his voice echo through the empty hallways.

"It's perfect!" Naruto finally decided.

"Naruto mind telling me why your in my house?" Sasuke asked in a calmer voice.

"Well I was talking to Neji, then he told me to leave so I did," Saauke paused to think to himself

'Why does he listen to Hyuga but totally disregareds what I say?' He saighed as Naruto continued

"Then I decided I was bored when I came across this little creepy shop with a monkey so I went inside and bought all this stuff to, Sasuke, hey Sasuke? Are you even listening to me?" Sasuke looked up.

"No" Naruto pouted

"Then listen up, I bought all this stuff so-"

"Why?"

"I'm getting to that" Naruto whinned

"I'm going to throw a party!" Naruto cheered as if it was the best thing in the world.

"And why are you telling me this" Sasuke raised an eyebrow

"I thought that was the obvious thing," Naruto said.

"Just tell me dobe"

"Fine. If you really aren't smart enough to figure it out… Your gonna help me throw the party!"

"No"

"Aw but why not Sasuke- teme?" Naruto whinned once again.

"Ugh fine just stop whinning dobe. You can have the party-"

"Sleepover!"

"What!?" Naruto pouted and started to whimper. Sasuke gave up.

"Fine you can have your sleepover here, just don't invite Sakura… or Ino"

"Aw but what's the fun in that? I was going to invite them and all the sand siblings too."

"Is there anyway I can get you to at least not invite Sakura" Naruto thought about this.

"No"

"Fine but just keep her away from me"

"Alright alright, I will, just help me set up the decorations. Everyone will be here soon"

"Wait so you already invited everyone?"

"Yeah like last week. Didn't you get the invitation?"

'So that's what that orange envelope was' Sasuke thought to himslef about the ugly envelope sent to him by Naruto that he simply discarded.

"Sure but didn't you just find that shop and just decided you wanted a party?" Sasuke asked curious

"No. I just happened to find the store when I was looking for new decorations cause I lost the ones I got last week" God Sasuke need to start paying more attention to these things.

"So are you going to help or not?" Sasuke shrugged

"Fine when will everyone start ariving?" Sasuke asked again as he set up the food and drinks. The the door bell rang, Naruto grinned.

"Right about now"


	2. Bored with Neji's hair

**TotallyObsessive: **Ok so not many people are reading my stories but who's to blame them? I'm new here, I understand. But I'm bored so I will now continue this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any other Kishimoto originals; but if I did, i would make a Chibi Shikamaru chomping down on a rice ball... the cuteness! ahem sorry.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**I guess we're playing truth or dare**

**Part One**

**A pointless story that I hope you enjoy **

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"What the hell!" Kiba screamed as he ran to hide behind the closest person to him. Shikamaru let out a sigh.

"Kiba, why are you hiding?" Kiba looked up at the young Nara.

"Because… there's a ghost in that room?" Kiba tried pointing a finger towards a small door in the Uchihas' hallway. Shikamaru let out another bored sigh as he walked up to the small door and pulled it open.

"Kiba…" He paused not sure whether Kiba had noticed his mistake. He obvioulsy didn't. "This is a closet." He waited for the word to sink into the dog boys thick skull.

"Oh… right I knew that" Kiba grinned, trying to hide his embarassment.

'_but there's still a ghost in there'_ Kiba thought to himself as he made his way over to the large mass of people in Sasukes living room.

"So…" Tenten said trying to break the awkward silence in the large room. "What now?" there was a chorus of 'ums' throughout the room before everyone turned to Naruto.

"Wha- what is everyone looking at me for?" He asked

"It is your party dobe" Sasuke cut in.

"Fine! Um… how about…" Naruto put his hand up to his chin in thought as if scratching his non- existent beard. He snapped his fingers "I've got it!" Everyone looked at him waiting for him to go on "Right. I say we play, Truth or dare!" Everyone blinked. Gaara was the first one to speak up.

"No" Neji, Sasuke and Shino nodded.

"I agree"

"Well to bad cause we're playing" Naruto crosses his arms and put on his strictest face "After all, it is _my_ party" he said mockingly. So everyone agreed and sat down in a circle as Sasuke came over with an empty bottle. (just cause it's easier that way.)

" So any specific rules we should know for _your_ party Naruto?" Naruto thought about this.

"Yeah. One, If you don't accept the dare given to you then you get another one that you cannot refuse. Two, If you don't want to confese to a truth question then you can switch to dare. But, you have to do it and you cannot switch back. Anyone else want to add a rule?" Everyone was quiet. "Ok then, I'll start" Naruto gave the bottle a good spin and everyone watched it wonder who would be the first victim. Finally the bottle stopped, it landed on…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TotallyObsessive:** I was seriously considering ending the story right here but then I decided it was too short and it would be kind of mean to leave you off there knowing my Shikamaru insticts will kick in soon and I'll be to lazy to type this up so…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Finally the bottle stopped , it landed on…

"Alright Neji, truth or dare?" Neji sighed

'_Why me? Of all people, why did I have to be first' _Neji looked up from his own thoughts

"Dare" He answered bored in his usual monotonous voice. Naruto thought for a second, and thought for a second and thought for a second.

" I got nothing" He admitted. Lee jumped up.

"Naruto my youthful friend!" Naruto looked at the older boy "I have the perfect dare for my arch rival" Naruto nodded and Neji knew this could only mean one thing, trouble. Everyone watched as Lee whispered in Narutos' ear. His grin just kept getting wider and wider as he listened. Neji's stomach sank. This could deffinatly not be good.

"That's perfect! Alright then, Neji I dare you to-"

"WAIT!" Everyone turned to face Choji

"WHAT!?" Everyone screamed in response, since he did after all, ruin the moment. Choji let out a small 'meep' and shrank down.

"I I ran out of chips" he said slowly. Sasuke got up leaving the room. The jepordy music started playing as everyone waited for his return. Finally he came back with a family sized bag of doritos. He gave it to Choji, who happily took it, and sat back down.

"Alright as I was saying. Neji I dare you to" Everyone held their breath "Pretend your Rock Lee until I say so" Neji sat there blinking as he waited for Naruto to go on; but he didn't the little Kitsine just sat there, grinning his blonde head off.

"I have to do what?" Neji asked very calmly hoping that he had heard the boy wrong. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I said You. Have. To. Act. Like. Rock. Lee. Until. I. Tell. You. To. Stop." Naruto said slowly so Neji could clearly hear him.

"I would rather cut my own hair off" Neji said blandly. Naruto smirked

"Alright go ahead." Again Neji was very confused.

"What?" Naruto sighed.

"If you don't except the first dare then you _have_ to do the second one; and I dare you to cut off your own hair." Everyone (I use that word a lot huh?) stared in disbelief at Narutos _actually_ smart remark. Neji stumbled over his words. He loved his hair.

"I- Wha-" he sighed (I like that action too ) "Fine." Neji's teammates couldn't believe their eyes as Neji really pulled a kunai out of his weapons holster and held it up to his hair. With one swift motion, his shiny locks fell to the ground and Neji put away his weapon.

"Wha- wha- what!?" Naruto gaped like an opened mouth fish. "You were suppposed to cut _all_ your hair off." He exclaimed as he stared at the single strand of hair littered across Sasukes floor. Neji smirked.

"No, you said I just had to cut my hair off. You never specified how much" Naruto huffed, crossing his arms in the prosses. He was rather dispointed in that dares out come.

"Fine whatever, just spin the bottle" Neji shrugged and did as he was told. Again the surrounding ninjas watched the bottle anxious to see the outcome once again. The bottle slowly came to a stop on… Neji smirked once again.

"Truth or dare, Uchiha?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TotallyObsessive:** Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger for the second time this chapter but I have fun things planned for the future. Who will Neji dare? Or Truth? ok wierd question. Anyway, thje truth or dare arc won't last for long so while it does, send in any ideas for dares (or truths) you might have and for who. I might just use them cause there are only so many oringinal ideas that can come from a single person. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed


	3. Chicken Dances and Preps

**Sorry I know it's been awhile since my last update but my life is a big busy mess at the moment. This chapter will be, hopefully, long to make up for it, if not I apologize, and I am still open to one- shot requests but I am not taking any more dare suggestions but thank to everybody for your suggestions. I'd like to thank all my reviewers and **Ayame Higurashi Uzumaki **as well as** DragonAnimeLover **for their dare ideas that I will use in this chapter Thanks again and enjoy. Oh and by the way I do NOT for any reason hate Sasuke but much to my amusment and others that I know it is fun to make fun of him so please don't flame me on this it's a humor story. Prepare for possible OOCness… maybe.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto and Shikamaru has a pineapple shapped head XP **

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**I guess we're playing truth or dare**

**Part Two**

**A pointless story that I hope you enjoy **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well we're waiting Uchiha." Sasuke glared at Neji, the guy was so full of himself. I mean he was too but at least he had fan girls! Right?

"Fine. I chose dare Hyuga." Sasuke spat out. Neji smirked as if he'd been plotting this forever…. Ok so he was planning it forever but who's gonna tell…. You won't, right?

"Alright Uchiha I dare you to, do the chicken dance." Neji stated simply. Sasuke gasped inside his head as to not ruin his cool demeanor. Everyone else snickered especially Naruto. Although Sakura and Ino thought it was stupid _they_ did not want to seem uncool by using their usually loud voices to say this.

'_I can't do the chicken dance' _Sasuke thought _'That would be so, so UNcool'_

"No, try again Hyuga" Neji smirked even wider he had hoped for that. Sasuke hoped that this wasn't going to turn out the way he thought it would.

"Alright but there's no going back now. I dare you to stand on the table infront of all the ninjas at the Hokages meeting today and then do _**then**_ do the chicken dance by yourself while making chicken noises, with the actual music playing for one minute then jump on the floor and pretend your eating food like a chicken." Neji didn't want there to be any possible loop hole for the young Uchiha, after all his coolness could one day over take Neji's GASP we don't want that happening. Everyone was silent and then the room filled with laughter.

"OH MY GOSH NEJI! THAT HAS TO BE THE BEST DARE EVER!" Naruto yelled through fits of laughter. Sasuke was really starting to hate Naruto for dragging him into this. When everyone cooled off, they grabbed a boom box with the chicken dance song and a timer as they headed off to the huge ninja meeting. Sasuke walked at a slower pace then the rest, hoping to put off his humiliation as long as possible. Everybody and he meant everybody, was going to be at the meeting. What would they think? What would happen to his reputation? Why did he care so much? Finally they reached the meeting. Tenten popped in the C-D as Sasuke cleared his throat and got up on the table. The music started playing and Sasuke froze. No one said he had to dance to _Elmos Version_ of the already outrageous song. He could hear Tenten giggle with a small 'oops' but Neji still motioned for him to continue. At least 25 pairs of eyes, including the Hokages and his own sensei Kakashi, were staring straight at him. He would so get Neji back for this. Again the music started up and Sasuke started doing the chicken dance with cluck and bocks included. (TO/ pauses to laugh until her sides hurt) Every one started at him and then after a bout 5 seconds nothing could be heard but laughter.

"MY GOSH KAKASHI I THOUGHT AT LEAST ONE OF YOUR STUDENTS WOULD KNOW BETTER THEN THIS!" Tsunade yelled out before she too joined the crowd in laughter. Kakashi chuckled and whipped a tear from his eye.

"Yeah me too, me too" Suddenly someone screamed 'time' and Sasuke thanked Kami that this was almost over. He jumped down from the table as the music stopped and everyone stared at him as he pecked the ground and then after everyone blinked three, count um' three times they started laughing again,

"Kakashi, my rival, your student is very youthful" Gai chuckled. I guess Sasuke wasn't the only one embarrassed. Poor Kakashi's not even playing. When Sasuke had realized there wasn't a time limit on how long he had to peck, even if it took him a minute, he got up and ran, far, far, away.

"Ok," Tsunade said regaining her composer "I would now like to return to the matter that we were talking about before we were so, ahem" she looked at Kakashi, "Interestingly interrupted" Kakashi scratched his head.

"Sorry I don't know what got into him."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke obviously ran to his house, so everyone found him rather easily.

"You know you make a good chicken Uchiha, but truthfully, you suck at hiding" Neji smirked. Sasuke just glared as everyone sat back down in their little circle. When everyone was ready Sasuke spun the bottle. It spun and it spun and it spun.

"Wow, we might be here for a while." Kiba stated since we haven't heard from him since the previous chapter. People agreed and went off to play random boring Board games, talk with friends, eat, drink, and anything else you can think of until finally the bottle stopped spinning. And every body went back to sit where they were before. Sasuke huffed.

"Truth or Dare Nara?" Sasuke really didn't want to put up the lazy ninja, he was always 'Troublesome' this and 'what a drag' that. As far as Sasuke was concerned, he needed an attitude adjustment… unlike himself of course.

"Ah this is so troublesome, what a drag" Shikamaru complained with a yawn. See Sasuke was right, Sasuke was ALWAYS right… It's true you know.

"Just pick." Sasuke said losing his patience

"Aw man, alright dare I guess." Finally Sasuke could have some fun.\

"Alright then I dare you to act like a preppy little kid till the end of the night." Everyone's eyes widened, that was actually a good idea… Shikamaru sighed

"Fine, whatever" He really didn't want to deal with this right now, besides everybody would forget soon enough anyway, he'd just have to put up this act for like 5 minutes at the most, boy was he wrong.

"That doesn't sound very preppy to me Shikamaru." Ino teased Shikamaru sighed, this was going to be a long night.

Sakura laughed her girly laugh. Sasuke- kun was so smart. Then Sakura got a brilliant idea. She leaned over to Naruto and his face lit up.

"Alright everybody, I have a new idea." Naruto said with a grin.

"O Really? What is it? What is it? Can I know? Oh, tell me!" Shikamaru said at the same time as Kiba. The two looked at each other, Kiba surprised by Shikamaru's enthusiasm and Shikamaru at Kiba for actually talking like, what he believed, to be a Preppy little kid.

**TotallyObsessive:** Yeah I know this chapter wasn't very long I apologize but may life is a big crisis and fever confusing for me at the moment, Thanks for tuning in and stay tuned for next time.


End file.
